Summer Heat
by shika2117
Summary: A Omegavurse. A story of love mystery and excitement I woul love any advice owo and if you wish to see something happen please leave a message and ill try and make it happen X3
1. Ch 1 Meeting

So i've been reading a bunch of korrasami stories ;w; and i love all of them but i have a want to write my own story. So lets give this a try :3 Korrasami, omegaverse.

Ch. 1 Meeting

Asami groaned as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples "...God im surrounded by idiots sometimes..." she moved getting up and grabed her jacket as she hit a button.

"Kelly cancle all my meetings for today im in no mood to deal with aregent men that are just wanting my money" she said as she grabed her bag "Yes ma'am ill reschedual all of them, ma'am if i might be so bold maybe you should take some time for yourself? A small vacation to relax and enjoy yourself you've been working none stop for over 9 months..." she said lightly as the com cut off.

Asami looked and thought about it as she sat back some and rubbed her chin lightly she hasnt had a good vacation in about 3 years as she looked and thought as she hit the button.

"Book me a flight to the earth kingdom resort im going to take a few months off keep the meetings on schedual i can suffer threw them for the time being. Make it a 3 month stay please kelly" she said as she heard kelly's com switch on "Yes ma'am will get started on that right away ma'am i could try and get some of the people here sooner if you wish ma'am".

Asami nodded "do that please kelly and once i return ill have someone fill in for you while you go on a well deserved vacation" she said as she pulled out the documents the men had sent her the day before.

A few hours (more like 5 hours) passed as a nock came at the door before kelly opened it, Asami was rubbing her temples as she looked up and smiled abit "please tell me this is the last one for today i've already had to turn down all 4 offers because the men were trying to be to greedy and rash".

Kelly smiled and nodded lightly "yes ma'am it is, Should i show in Varrick in ma'am?" she asked softly as she stud in the door way.

Asami nodded and sat up in her chair abit, kelly nodded and shortly after a man walked in with a woman beside him as her brow raised as she smiled "welcome varrick, please have a seat. Who is the lovely woman you brought with you?" she asked softly as varrick and the woman sat down.

He smiled widly and moved grabing her hand "this is my loving mate Zhu Lei" he said and looked "She is also my partner in busness as well" he said as he moved sitting up some and looked at Asami.

"So i've been thinking of these suites that can fly like a humming bird right and we can use them to fix tall structures that would be to high and unsafe for humans to be" he said as asami looked over the plains and nodded at the structure of the suites.

"it looks very sound and with a plasma cutter it would be able to cut anything and a welding torch and suction cups that are also mednetic is quite brilliant" she said as she looked over the contract as her brow raised.

"you wish to give me all this only for a qurter of the profit?" she asked abit as she looked to him as he nodded and shruged "im a brilliant man, full of new and amazing ideas but i dont have the things to build anything like this. Thats why i brought it to you since you are a smart woman, and everything your company builds is made with the best matierials so i know it will flurish" he said as he looked from the paperwork to asami.

"i figured we can become partners in a way, if you give me some profits from what ever ideas i bring you that way we both make money" he said as he held his hand out to her "What do you say? Ready to make money asami?"

She looked and finnished reading the contract and nodded seeing it was all legit and wouldnt fuck her over, she moved standing and grabed his hand "You have a deal Varrick" she said as his smile grew big as he moved and hugged his mate "We did it! We will start a new age! With the two of our companies working together we will make the world better for everyone" he said as he kissed Zhu Lei, whom held onto him happily.

asami smiled as she looked at the blue prints "Well ill get these plains down to my workshop and get a prototype started, so when i get back from my vacation I can test it" she said as he bowed softly "then we shale take our leave and let you get in your vacation mood, it was pleasure doing busness with you" he said as he walked out with Zhu Lei holding his hand.

kelly walked in and smiled "I will get someone to pull your car around ma'am i do hope you enjoy your vacation" she said as she bowed as asami grabed her bag and moved hugging kelly.

"thank you kelly ill see you in a few months update me on how everything is going alright?" she smiled and hugged her back "Yes ma'am" she said as asami moved to her private elevator and pressed the button as the doors closed and started the decent to her parking lot where she was met with her beautiful red and black sato mobil.

"Hello there beautiful" she said touching the hood as she walked around to the drivers side as she got in and started it as she grabbed the stearing wheel "I love this car" she said as she threw it into gear as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

~Arival at the resort~

Asami smiled as she looked out the cabs window as she saw the resort as she moved stepping out of the cab, as the driver opened the door for her.

She smiled and streached some as the resort staff grabbed her bags "thank you boys" she said as she walked into the lobby. She could tell there was a quite a lot of alphas here and some omegas, though she was surprized there wasnt as many betas. She moved pushing her hair back some with her glasses as she walked inside of the main building and smiled as the lobby host greeted her.

"Welcome Ms. Sato we've been expecting you. We hope your trip here was pleasent if you need anything call us and we will help in any way we can" he said and bowed to her as she smiled and nodded.

"I would like to take a nap today has been a rather long one" she said as he handed her the key to her usual room. "well go ahead and rest up Ms. Sato" he said as the staff moved taking her bags to her room as she followed and waved back at him.

She smiled as she walked off of the elevator and into the room, she looked at the lush bed and smiled brightly. I need this "Thank you two so much here for your hard work" she said as she tiped them both as she waved them off then closed and locked the door. She moved getting undressing into her underwear and moved onto the bed happily, she moved laying back some and sighed as she sunk into the bed a little.

"I already feel better" she said softly as she closed her eyes as slept took her over.

~Next Day Early Morning~

As the sun came up and shined threw the window, the sun light moved warming up Asami's face as she started to slowly wake. She groaned and she streached some as she yawned lightly then smiled as she sat up "God I haven't slept that good in awhile" she said to her self as she moved the covers and got out of the bed, she ran her hands threw her hair.

She smiled as she grabed her hair wash out of her bag before she moved towards to the bathroom and smiled at the size of it, she set her hair wash down as she started to take off what little clothes she had slept in.

She thought about what she would do for the day while she started the water to let it warm up a tad before she stepped in, she groaned lightly while the water ran threw her hair and over her body.

'Maybe I'll go sun bathe by the pool and get some sun' She thought as she washed her hair and body, she groaned abit as she bite her lip.

'I wonder when my hands wont be the only set running over my body' she thought as she pouted. She had been with both men and women, but all of her ex's only wanted her for money and power. All she wanted was love and compassion, someone to cuddle up to and share her true feelings with.

She moved out of the shower and towel dryed her hair and wrapped the towel around herself, she brushed her hair and smiled as she moved into the room and dug threw her lugage and pulled out her bakini.

She smirked abit as she bite her lip 'maybe ill find someone to have a little fun with while im here' she thought as she moved letting the towel drop, while she pulled on the bakini.

She grabed a skirt that tied on her hip and hung off it just a little, she put her shades on and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smirked at her self "Hot and ready for action" she said to her self in a joking manner as she moved out of her room with a bag over her sholder with a towel and sun tan lotion.

She moved into the elevator and smiled as she looked at her phone, she stepped out of the elevator when its doors opened. When she walked threw the lobby she felt eyes following her every step and sway of her hips as most jaws droped. she smiled as she reached a sun chair as she sat down and streached, she took the lotion out of her bag and started to coat her body from her feet to her shoulders as she layed back in the chair.

She felt the eyes on her from the few alphas and even some beta's, she had gotten use to it over the years some times she would even use it for her own amusement by driving the on lookers crazy with small movements of her hair or hips.

She watched as people swam and played as she moved her legs every so often as a light scent came over her as she breathed in and shivered abit, she moved sitting up as she looked around to try and find who was giving off this alluring scent but to her dismay, the scent died as quick as it came up she sat back some as she lifted her hand and waited for a waiter to come over as she ordered crown apple with a splash of sprite on the rocks.


	2. Ch 2 Want to dance?

So i read some of the reviews ;w; and i will admit i have issues with long paragraphs ill try to work on that a bit more ^^'. Please dont be scared to tell me anything so that i can learn and grow owo. Also fair warning ;n; i suck at spelling ^^' and grammer -w-...so try and fight threw my few flaws i will try to get better.

Ch. 2 Want to Dance?

Asami sighed as she finnished her drink and streached a little, she had been out by the pool for a few hours now. A few different guys already tryed to come up and flirt with her, but she just shruged them off and sent them on their ways. She thought back to the scent she had smelt earlier and wondered if she would find out who it belonged to and, depending on how things went she might have a rather hot vacation. She looked to her watch and sighed as she got up and looked at her body as she smiled she had gotten a tad bit of sun, she looked up as she heard some of the staff talking about a party that would be thrown for the guests as a little summer bash to celebrate the start of summer. Asami looked and thought as she touched her chin abit and smiled some 'Maybe that person might be there' she thought and gripped her fists as she grabbed her bag as she moved to the staff members and lightly touched one on the shoulder as his golden eyes hit her jade green ones "Im so sorry, i over heard your conversation about a party?" she asked as she lightly batted her eyes as the worker gulped abit and stud up stright "Y-yes ma'am its the resorts summer bash to welcome the guests and to kick summer off". She smiled abit and moved crossing her arms sligtly under her breast in just away to push them up just a tad 'might as well have fun while finding out information' she thought as the yellow eyed worker's eyes flicked down for a split second before looking back at hers she smelt his musk and rolled her eyes some "So i was wondering about what time will this party be starting?"

He looked to the other one abit as his soft green eyes smiled abit "Its post to be at 10 tonight and go til morning Miss" he said kindly. Asami smiled abit and moved to him and lightly kissed his cheek "thank you so much for answering my questions you two" she said as she moved and waved at them happily as she moved walking away as she moved sneaking a peak to see the yellow eyed worker was stareing, she rolled her eyes and smiled "boys are so predictable". She said as she moved into the elevator to go back to her room as she thought about what she could wear to the party to catch attention, and if she was lucky enough to find out who that was earlier that would be even better. She smiled at her self as she moved into her room and pulled her clothes out and thought abit as she tapped her finger aginst her lips as she looked over the clothes she had nerrowed it down to. "...I could go in this little black dress...but then again i could go in this blue one..." she said and sighed a little as she looked at the dark crimson one she smiled as she she touched the fabric of it "This one will deffently pull some eyes" she said as she moved pulling her clothes off as she moved to wash off the sweat and lotion from her sun bathing. After she got out she moved doing her makeup putting on just enough to do the job as she grabed her lipstick as she twisted it she smiled at the crimson color as she put it on she rolled her lips and grabbed the small bit of paper as she lightly bit on it to get rid of the extra lipstick. She looked at herself and smiled as she ran her hands threw her hair some her green eyes standing out from her black hair and white skin "lets go find some trouble" she said to her self as she left the bathroom as she moved slipping into the dress she had picked.

The dress was low cut that hugged her curves in just the right way that left very little to the imagination, with its rather short skirt that stoped at just above her knees she moved grabbing some money as she moved tucking it into a sleeve as she stashed it into her bra she moved doing some last ajustments as she looked at herself in the full mirror. "The older i get the more i look like mom" she said as she touched her cheek happily she moved looking at the time she saw it was close to ten she moved grabbing a shawl as she put it over her shoulders before she moved out of her room and headed to the elevator. She stepped in then to the side since there was already a few couples in the elevator she felt eyes on her she just ignored them as she lightly played with her phone til it opened she smiled and walked out ahead of them as she heard one of the girls slapping at their partner. She rolled her eyes as she walked threw the people and smiled seeing the signs that the bash would be out side by the pool and the open areas around the pool she moved outside and smiled seeing the lights and hearing the music that was playing. She nodded a little as she walked towards the bar as she sat down and crossed her legs as she scanned the crowd she smelt both alphas and betas trying to court and impress any omega or beta "lord there is going to be some rather loud rooms tonight" she said as she was greatful for having the suite at the top of the building.

She ordered the same drink from earlier that day as she sipped at it she looked seeing the two staff members from earlier and smiled some as they moved towards her she lightly swirled her drink alittle "well well boys its nice to see the two of you again" she said as the green eyed one smiled and rubbed the back of his head "its nice to see you again as well ma'am oh my name is Bolin by the way I foregot to introduce myself earlier" he said as he gave her a cheesy smile. Asami smiled and nodded abit "My name is asami its a pleasure bolin" she said as she looked to the other as he smiled to her in a way to try and be charming "my name is Mako, Bolin here is my dear brother" he said as he wrapped his arm around bo's shoulders. Bolin smiled and nodded abit "So asami? Are you into bending?" he asked abit curious as he moved beside her and ordered a drink. Asami smiled and nodded "I love watching the Pro bending matches from time to time, even though Im not a bender i tend to get by" she said as she sipped her drink. She looked to mako to see him staring at her again and smirked when he relised she caught him "Oh i see well Bolin and I Where part of the Fire Ferrets before we had to break up for different reasons" he said as he shrugged abit. Asami's brow raised and smiled abit "I've heard of the Fire Ferrets, You had a rather rough season last year because of your water bender right?". Bolin laughed abit and sighed "yea he was a rather sour grape, if you catch what im saying" he said as asami smiled and nodded "He was also very rash and didnt like to follow any kind of strategy" mako added bitterly.

All of their heads turned as they heard someone come over the speakers "Welcome Honored Guests we hope you have a wonderful night, with music, drinks, and laughs" he said as he looked and nodded at the dj as they started the music again. Asamis eyes fell from the stage as she caught a wiff of the scent from earlier as she looked around some "Oh hey look mako its Korra" he said as he waved at her abit as asami moved looking at where bolin was staring. As she looked she felt her blood pulse abit as her heart started to race as the woman walked towards them as she waved at them. She was wearing some blue jeans that werent tight but not baggy, with a blue shirt that looked to be tight with how it showed her muscles faintliy. She smiled abit as she stopped infront of them "Hey bolin, mako" she said hugging them both and as she did that her scent kicked up again, and asami bite her lip as she breathed in her scent as it scent a slight shiver threw her body and rested at her core. Mako laughed at something korra said as she shaked her head and rolled her eyes as she looked passed them as she saw the woman behind her as her Sapphire eyes meet jade eyes and for a second it seemed as time stopped as all the sound died around them and it felt as if it was only the two of them. Bolin had ran off seeing his girlfriend as mako moved lightly moved his hand infront of korra as she blinked her eyes and looked to him some "hey are you alright you kinda blanked out there" he said as his brow raised as she smiled and nodded "y-yea im fine. Who is your friend Mako" she asked an before he could answer asami had stud up and moved over to them and smiled as she looked "my name is asami, its nice to meet you korra" she said as she gave a breath taking smile.

Korra gulped abit as she looked her over, she had ran into beautiful omega's and beta's threw her years but never one as drop dead gorgeous. Asami smiled abit as she looked at her some then looked to mako who was staring at korra, as he gave off a scent in a way to try and say he had already claimed asami she moved to growl some as korra looked to him and smirked some. Korra looked back to asami and smiled sweetly "would you like to dance Asami? There seems to be a rather negative vibe about this spot" she said as she took Asami's hand and moved leading her towards the floor. Asami smiled abit as she looked back to see that Mako was rather pissed, but it surved him right to try and claim someone he bearly knew. Korra stopped as they reached the middle of the dance floor as she turned to asami as a song came on that was both quick tempoed but also elegant she moved as she started to sway side to side to the tempo. Asasmi smiled abit as she moved doing the same, as the song started to speed up korra took asami into her arms as she moved spinning asami with in them as she pulled her close. Asami smiled abit as she drapped her arm around korras neck as she swayed against korra, while they danced she could smell korra's scent growing even stronger in a attempt to detur anyone from them as she moved dipping asami. She smiled and looked up at korra as she smiled and touched her cheek softly as she smiled in away as her scent started to slowly except korra's. As korra lifted asami up she moved her hand down her back, which sent shivers down asami's spin "your a rather good dancer korra" she said as she wrapped her arms back around korra's neck as she lightly played with korra's short hair. She smiled at her abit as she rested her hands on asamis waist "I keep up with everything" she said as they looked into each others eyes.

Asami smiled abit as she moved her body closer aginst korra's as she swayed abit more in a more teasing way then jumped when she heard a rather loud noise as she looked seeing a few guys bending as they held a massive rock over their heads and the other had a ball of fire and the last guy had a ice spear "OK all you fucking rich basturds will be handing over any gems or gold you have along with your money and none of you will get hurt" said the firebender as he stepped forward asami looked seeing mako as he ran towards them along with a few other staff members. Korra looked abit as she moved infront of asami as the water bender moved towards them and smirked "ok girlys give me your valubles" he said as he moved holding up his frozened hand. Korra smirked some as she got in a stance "come and get it chump" she said and smirked, as he growled and moved running at her as he lifted his hand and shot the spear at her. She moved grabing it and shot it back with a blast of air to follow it which hit its point and cut his side abit as he stumbled he moved and got more water and started to shoot small darts at her. Korra moved stomping her feet as she rose a wall of rock and punched threw it sending chuncks at him which hit him in the gut and sent him flying. Asami watched in amazement 'holy shit...im attracted to the avatar...' as she thought that she gasped as korra grabbed her and jumped out of the way as the fire bender came to the others rescue. Korra sat her down as she moved and ran towards the fire bender as she dodged his attacks and moved shooting a jet of water at him as she incased his hand he moved shooting fire from his mouth which she moved to dodge but thanks to the earthbender she couldnt she growled some as she slid back her clothes lightly burnt from the flams but her body was fine other ten a few cuts.

She moved and lifted her hands as a wall formed between the two as she broke it down the middle and made it fall and both of tem and wrap around them the earthbender was trapped as the firebender went to breath another ball of fire to try and get out korra smirked as she bent some metal and threw it around his mouth. She dusted her hands as she placed her hands on her wiast "fucking chumps three on 1 and you still failed" she laughed as cops came and took them. Asami looked and moved lightly touching korras shoulder which she winced and groaned a little "Korra your hurt...come on i have a first aid kit in my room" she said as she moved leading her back into the building and into the elevator "I would of never known you were the avatar..that was amazing korra" she said trying to start a conversation. Korra smiled abit as she rubbed the back of her head "it was nothing...im just glade im back to my self I had a accident a few years ago...tho thanks to my teachers and Katara i was able to heal" she said happily. Asami looked at her and smiled abit "I see...so how did you meet bolin and mako?" she asked as korra smiled "well i met them when i was practicing my air bending with tenzin" she said as she looked to asami and smiled "What about your self Asami?" she asked as asami wrapped her arms around her arm as the door opened and they walked out. "Well i've only known them since this afternoon when i asked them about the party" she said as she pulled the key out as she unlocked the door and walked in. Korra looked and smiled some as she took the rooms features in "Wow its nice up here" She said as she moved to the window which overlooked the city below them. "Well when your the CEO of a company you tend to buy the best things to help your trips be a little better" asami said as she came out of the bathroom with the firstaid kit.

Korra looked to her some as she waited for a second "wait...CEO...asami...WAIT! Your Asami Sato! Future Indestries owner" she said as she looked to asami as she sat down on the couch and smiled at her abit. "The one and only" Asami said as she patted the spot next to her, korra looked and moved as she sat beside her as asami moved getting the small bottle as she rubbed it over the mucles that where slamed aginst the rock wall then some cream for the heated skin from the fire "your...rather built" asami said as she bite her lip abit as she thought about what it would feel like for korra to hold her with these arms, she had gotten a small taste when they danced but she wanted more. Korra smiled abit as she moved her sleeves up as she flexed a little "I got to keep my body in shape so that i can keep my bending at its peak" she said happily as she saw asami's eyes on her arms. Korra smiled more as she leaned back some "So asami im surprized your here with out your mate im sure they would be upset if they saw you with another" she said as asami looked and laughed abit as she held her stomach as she got up and moved to the small bar that was in her room "What mate? All the people i've dated only wanted money and power" she said as she poured herself a glass of watermelon snapps "The only affection i got was when pictures where taken or they felt that it would get them something" she said and took a sip of the drink. Korra looked to her some as she bite her lip lightly as she moved to her slowly, asami laughed abit "Its funny being a CEO you think that it would be easy to find someone since everyone throws themselfs at you...but it doesnt help any im tired of fucking alphas and betas courting me for my power...for my money...THERES MORE TO ME THEN JUST THAT!" she yelled abit as she downed the glass and started to just drink from the bottle as tears fell.

Korra moved softly touching asami's back as she moved taking the bottel from her and set it down as she pulled her into a hug. Asami laughed abit as she nuzzled into korra's shoulder "...you must think im pathetic...for breaking down infront of someone i bearly know about stupid shit i go threw" she said abit as she moved to pull back but stoped when korra held her tighter. "...trust me i kinda know your problems...not only am i the avatar...im also the only daughter to the chef of the south water tribe...i've had my share of people trying to get with me...hell me and mako even dated before i became a alpha..." she said as she rubbed asami's back lightly. Asami looked as she held onto korra some and bite her lip lightly "...i-im going to go wash up...you can make yourself at home i wont be long then you can shower up" she said as she moved stepping back from her some and smiled kindly. Korra smiled and nodded as she rubbed her arm "i would love a shower after all the excitement". Asami smiled some as she moved and walked to dresser as she pulled out a pair of night pants and a tanktop as she moved into the bathroom and closed the door as she leaned aginst it and sighed abit '...i need to calm down i bearly know this chick yet i already want to fucking attack her i need to show some fucking class' 'But what fun is that? be sexy and pull her in and have her drive your ass crazy you know you need it the last time you've had sex was years ago' 'Yea but i rather not scare her away i want to at least have some kind of foundation with her before i try to take it any where' she looked at herself in the mirror and shaked her head some "great arguing with myself..." she said as she moved stripping the dress off and put it in the hamper as she moved turning the shower on as she stepped in she sighed as the water ran over her body she smiled some as she ran her hands threw her hair.

She bite her lip a bit as she scrubbed her hair as she started to have a daydream of what it would be like to have korra in the shower with her, to have her strong hands running over her body holding her close and the lightly kisses she would plant over her shoulders and on her back as she played with her breast. As she thought of it her hand moved to her breast and lightly gripped it as her other one moved down her side to her hip and moved closer to her core. A noise from the livingroom snapped her out of her daydream making her face turn scarlet as she moved the curtin and looked at the door "Korra are you ok?" she asked. "Y-yea sorry i was getting something to drink and one of the can soda's fell out sorry!" she called back as asami smiled and shaked her head. She moved out of the shower and rinsed off as she got out and toweled her hair as she looked to the mirror '...that was a bit to vivid of a daydream i really need to calm down' she thought as she moved putting her night lipgloss on and then putting her clothes on. she moved out and smiled as she looked and saw korra drinking a soda as she watched the tv "You can shower now what would you like to wear?" she asked as she moved to her dresser. Korra looked abit and bite her lip "um...shorts and a tank please" she said as she got up and threw the empty can away. Asami smiled and got the clothes as she moved to korra and smiled as she moved handing her the clothes "here you go the water should still be hot" she said as her hands lightly touched korras.

Korra nodded abit and smiled as she moved holding the cloths to her "Thanks i shouldnt be long" she said as she moved passed asami and into the bathroom. She closed the door and breathed in smelling the scent of asami as she shivered some as she bite her lip 'this omega is going to be the end of me' she thought as she looked down at her growing member 'im going to have to calm this down before i go back out there' she thought as she moved undressing from her damaged clothes as she moved starting the shower then moved into it and groaned at the coldness of the water to help calm her down which worked luckily. She smiled as she moved scrubbing her hair then her body '...maybe when she's sober we can actually get to know one another' she thought as she started to rinse herself off 'yea but you know you want to just bend her over and take her' she looked and blushed as she bite her lip as the alpha in her kicked in a little 'no i need to court her properly she is not just some omega...' she thought as she moved out of the shower and dryed off then ruffled her hair with the towel easily drying it she moved dressing in the shorts and tanktop she looked and smiled the shorts hung off of her hips a bit and the tanktop showed off everything she had.

She moved out of the bathroom and blushed seeing asami sitting in the bed, and looking at her "Korra...if you wouldnt mind would you stay...i just dont want to be alone..." Asami said as she pouted a little bit which made korra blush harder as she moved towards the bed and slowly moved into it as asami watched her. Asami bite her lip lightly as she watched korra walk towards the bed she saw how built she actually was thanks to the tanktop she moved as korra got into the bed, asami smiled and moved nuzzling up to korra a little as she held onto her "t-thank you..." she said softly as korra smiled and lightly rubbed her back "your welcome asami...sleep" korra said softly as asami groaned "...please dont leave in the morning...i want to repay you...for every...t..thing" she said lightly as she started to fall asleep due to all the alchoal she had drank. Korra smiled as she moved nuzzling her softly "dont worry ill be here when you wake up" she said as she held close til asami relaxed in her arm and fell asleep, and shortly after korra followed as she fell into her own slumber.

(Sorry for it being so long ;w; i didnt expect it to go this long)


	3. Ch 3 Breakfest and more?

Ch. 3 Breakfest and more?

Asami groaned as the sun slipped threw the window, she moved and looked at the time and sighed abit "...9 am..." she moved sitting up slowly as she looked over the bed as she held her head a little. She sighed abit as she sat there "...last night was a dream..." she said as she thought about korra actually sleeping beside her made her blush as she bite her lip.

Asami jumped a little as she heard the door unlock and then open suddenly she looked back to the door as she saw korra walking in with food and drinks. korra looked up and grinned a little.

"o-oh hey...i didnt expect you to wake up" Korra said as she smiled and moved to the bed and set the tray of food down slowly to not spill anything, as she held out a water to asami. "i figured i would get you something to eat since you did drank a questionable amount of boze last night".

Asami blushed some as she held the glass close and smiled as she moved drinking the water happily "Thank you so much korra...its really sweet..im also sorry about lastnight...i kinda just dumpt all of my baggage on you" she said as she ran her thumb over the edge of the glass.

Korra looked at her as she moved and lightly touched her hand "Asami its alright, i didnt mind listening to you" she said softly as asami looked up at her with tear filled eyes and a small smile "thank you korra" asami said with a soft tone that dripped with both sadness and longing.

Korra blushed badly as she felt her alpha side surge, seeing the omega being so open to her while also showing herself at her weakest time. She bite her lip to try and fight back her alpha knowing that right now, asami didnt need a alpha to complicate things she needed someone to be there for her. To show her that not everyone was the same and, that she wasnt just some kind of award to get.

Korra moved smiling back at her "your welcome asami, i know we just met but if you need a listener" she moved holding her arms out some and gave a cheesy smile "im always free".

Asami looked and laughed softly as she covered her mouth some "Korra if your any more cheesy a chef could use you for fondue" she joked as she finnished the water as she moved taking the cover off of the food to find; some sausage patties, some buttered toast, with sunny side eggs.

"Oh wow thank you so much korra" she said as she started to eat it as korra grinned to herself some. "I know that the best way to get rid of any hangovers is to have greasy food and bread" she said as she layed back on the bed as she streached some and as she did that the tanktop lifted to show he carved abs.

Asami looked at korra and chewed on some of the bread as she watched korra streach. 'man what i would kill to touch her right now' she thought as she bite her lip as she gripped her hands some. 'Oh come on you know you want to touch her and explore that godess like body just hurry up and do it already' she bite her lip some as she moved her hand towards korra when she sat up suddenly, causing asami to try and play it off as something else as he grabbed her fork and cut her eggs up.

Korra smiled abit and looked to her as she smirked some "I was thinking maybe if you want to we could go some where to actually get to know one another" she said as she leaned back useing her arms to keep herself up.

Asami looked to her abit as her brow raised some as she smiled a little "a date with the avatar?" she asked as she ate some of her eggs and held the fork in her mouth as she looked into korras eyes with a mischievous look. "I wouldnt pass that up, so what do you have plained korra" she said softly as she contenued to eat.

Korra smiled as she moved standing as she moved towards the bathroom "well i figured since we've eatten already we could go for a walk around the beautiful parks that are close to here then once we've tired of that, we could maybe go see a mover of your choice, and then dinner" she said as grabbed her clothes to check if they were still wearable.

Asami looked at her as she put the empty plate on the night stand as she moved biteing her lip lightly "I can give you some clothes if you wish to borrow them" she said as she moved to the closet to pull out a pair of her black skinny jeans and a red shirt. She moved pulling her shirt off as she moved putting a black bra on and moved to slip her shirt on.

Korra walked out of the bathroom with her clothes in her hands, she looked up and stopped mid-stride as she caught asami undressing. She swollowed what little spit she had as she saw asami's smooth white skin and slightly toned body. The scent of the omega started to fill her nose as she started to feel her her alpha flairing up again, as she bite her lip wondering why this freaking omega was able to drive her this crazy with out being in heat.

While korra was thinking this asami had felt korra watching her and smirked some as she moved pushing her shorts down slowly as she rocked her hips an let them drop to her feet and as if on cue korra groaned as the shorts hit the ground. Asami smiled abit and bite her lip as she moved slowly putting her pants on, and while she pulled them over her hips she lightly shaked her hips to slip in the pants the rest of the way. She could smell korra's scent getting stronger the more she was teased, which excited her more as her omega kicked in at the thought of korra jumping her and taking her.

Korra panted some as she moved to asami and moved pulling her close, as she growled a little by asami's ear making her shiver in korra's arms. Korra smiled and moved running her nose over her neck lightly "if you keep doing that i wont be held accountable for what happens" she said breathlessly.

Which made asami's knees grow weak as she bite her lip a little "What if i wanted something to happen" she said softly as she leaned back against korra's body and groaned a little as she felt what made korra a alpha brushing up aginst her back side. Asami panted as she felt korra holding her even closer, which made asami's core burn with a strong want and need for korra.

Asami blushed abit as her body started to heat up some as she bite her lip as she whined while she brought her legs closer together. Korra breathed in deeply and growled abit aginst asami's neck and moved rubbing her hips as she grabbed them "Your heat seems to have started" she said softly as she moved nipping at her ear lightly as asami moaned softly as she moved leaning aginst korra more.

"K-ko-korra" asami moaned as she panted, while korra moved from asami's ear to her neck. They both look to the door as knocking could be heard, which made korra growl and asami whine abit. Korra moved walking over to the door and opened it with a death glare that would even frighten death himself.

When she opened it she saw that it was a maid with freash towels and bedding. when she was met with a pissed off alpha, she yelped as korra snatched the things from her and moved grabbing the do not disturbe card and put it on the outside of the door. She looked to the maid "make sure noone else comes up here" she said before closing the door and locked it as she set the new things on a chair as she looked up to see asami looking at her with hooded eyes as she bite on her lip.

Korra looked and smirked happily as she moved to asami, and once she has gotten within reaching distance she pulled asami to her as she moved cupping her cheek "Now asami i need to know this is what you want i might be a alpha but you do have a choice on when you mate with whomever" korra said kindly as she ran her thumb aginst her hip lightly.

Asami looked and smirked as she wrapped her arms around korra's neck as she kissed her lips deeply, while she pushed aginst korra's body. "Does that answer your question korra" she said with a hint of lust and want in her voice.

Korra's smile turned into a smirk as she moved lifting asami easily as she moved kissing her lips lustfully as she thrusted aginst her a little "Crystal clear" she answered as she moved walking back towards the bed. Asami smiled as she kissed her again as she ran her hands threw korra's hair and lightly pulled on it, which made korra groan.

Asami gasped as korra dropped her onto the bed as she looked up at her she bite her lip abit as korra crawled onto the bed and moved over her as she moved running her hands over asami's as she moved them above her head as she moved kissing her neck while arching aginst her a little as a way to tease her.

 _((and this is where im leaving it for this chapter ^^ see you in ch. 4 Heated fun and conflicts))_


	4. Ch 4 Heated fun and Conflict?

Ch. 4 Heated Fun and Conflict?

Asami moaned abit as she tilted her head to the side, as Korra sucked and nipped on her neck. She blushed a little as she felt Korra's memeber growing harder aginst her, she moved arching up aginst korra which granted her a groan that vibrated aginst her neck.

She shivered and bite her lip a little as Korra moved releaseing her hands, she could feel her hands trail down her arms and over her shoulders til they touched her breast.

Korra smiled abit as she started to play with Asami's breast, which earned her a gasp then a soft moan. She moved kissing a bit further down on Asami's neck, til she reaching her pulse which was shown when Asami arched up and moaned again as her scent flared a little. Korra smirked and moved biteing and sucking on it, leaving a hicky and a temperary mark.

Once she achieved that korra smirked and moved kissing Asami's chest lightly, as she moved her hands from her breast and down her stomach. Korra smirked as she felt asami's stomach tighten under her touch, and hearing her breathing become uneven as her hands reached the edge of her shirt.

When korra made contact with Asami's smooth stomach she was rewarded with a light moan, which made her groan happily due to the beautiful sound the omega made.

She looked up to Asami smirking some as her hands moved up her shirt slowly "you know your moans are like an angels voice, and music to my ears" she said as she kissed her chest some as she saw a blush cover Asami's face while she bite her lip.

"Korra your being a big fucking tease you know that" she whined as she moved arching up to Korra's touch, wanting more of her in every and any way possable.

Korra smiled as she moved sitting up some as she pulled asami up just enough to pull her shirt off,she moved throwing it to the floor as her eyes looked over Asami's pale and beautiful skin.

She moved kissing Asami's lips deeply while she ran her hands over her stomach, as she slide her hands down her sides and under her to unhook Asami's bra.

Asami moaned into the kiss as she kissed back eagerly, she moved arching up aginst Korra as she moved wrapping her arms around her neck to lift her self up more to help her achieve what she was after.

Once she felt the last clasp come undone Korra smirked, she moved breaking the kiss as she moved pulling the bra off and threw it where the shirt was. She looked at Asami as she bite her lip as she took in the sight of Asami completely topless, she moved her hands to grasp Asami's breast and lightly played with them.

"You are so beautiful Asami, your skin is soft and smooth. An your eyes capture any light and seem to shine like a emerald" she said happily as she moved kissing her breast softly.

"Im quite surprized that you are still single, you are a smart and beautiful person" korra said softly as she moved kissing her nipple before she took it into her mouth earning a gasp that shifted into a moan.

"Ah Korra...you are the first person that isn't after me for what i have, you are even more amazing in wanting a non-bender like me" she said moaning every so often as korra sucked and played with her nipples. "For years i've been looked at as a trophy...a stepping stone that people use to try and get a better standing in life" she moved grabbing Korra's hair as she bite her nipple lightly.

Korra smiled abit hearing Asami say that made her want to shower her in even more affection, she moved and released the nipple she was teaseing and moved kissing down her stomach til she reached her pants.

Asami moaned and smiled as she bite her lip more as she felt Korra undoing her pants, and slowly pulling at them to which she moved lifting her hips to allow her to pull them off.

Korra smiled as she moved hooking her panties and slowly pulled them down as well as she moved kissing down her stomach, then her hip, and down her leg as she pulled her pants and panties off.

Asami blushed badly as she watched Korra kiss her body and almost treat her as a gift, an item that is ment to be treasured. As Korra kissed back up her other leg she slowly moved spreading Asami's legs, she moved kissing her inner thigh slowly getting closer to her core.

Korra breathed in happily taking in the omega's scent as she looked up at asami with lust basicly glowing in her eyes, while Asami's eyes were hooded as her heat and need taking over. Korra smiled as she moved and licked the omega's dripping core as she moved pulling

her hips closer as she moved licking her nub and sucked on it a little.

Asami's eyes grew wide as she arched aginst Korra's tounge "GOD! KORRA!" she said as she grabbed the bed. Korra smirked as she moved down and started to lick her slick core, then moved licking into her as she growled happily as she tasted her honey. She moved licking as deep as she could into Asami's core.

Which in turn earned her a broken moan, and Asami's hands rushing to grab Korra's hair and pulled her closer pushing hard aginst Korra happily "Yes god Korra! Right there please" she whined happily.

Korra smirked and moved as she repeated what she did as she moved her hand as she insearted two fingers into her slowly filling Asami's core.

Asami moaned more as she arched to Korra as she felt her get deeper as she moved sucking on her nub as she thrusted her fingers happy to please her.

Korra stiffened some as she smelt a strong scent cutting threw Asami's heat and coming from the door she growled some as she moved sitting up, she licked her lips as she listened "Asami...something isnt right" she said with a husky voice as she got in a defensive manner.

"Get up and get dressed and grab your bag" she said lightly as she moved towards the door. Asami whined as the omega in here was disappointed that their fun had ended, but she did as she was told as she caught the scent Korra had picked up before hand.

Korra moved closing her eyes as she stomped on the ground as she got a vision of the whole building, she saw a bunch of bodies on the ground floor laying down.

She also saw some figures walking around each floor with odd weapons grabbing people and forceing them to the ground floor.

She bite her lip some as she opened her eyes and looked to Asami who had her bag over her shoulder and the other in her hand. Korra moved and wrapped her arms around her as she moved to the window "hold on to me ok".

Asami looked to Korra wide eyed and scared, but she nodded as she held onto her as Korra moved jumping out of the window as the door busted open and a item was shot and perced threw Korra's shoulder.

She gasped in pain as she held onto Asami, she used her air bending to land them safely on a house. When they landed she grabbed her arm and growled in pain, Asami looked up seeing the men in the window looking down at them she bite her lip and looked to Korra "come on I have a private car in the garage below here" she said softly.

Korra nodded as she held her shoulder and followed Asami threw the door "Im not sure what they were after, but its best if we dont hang around and find out" Korra said as she grabbed her phone and texted to Bo and Mako to get out if they could and meet up in their old place. Asami moved pulling the key from her pocket and got into the car quickly as korra struggled to get buckled, Asami moved and grabed the seatbelt from her as she buckled her in then backed the car up and took off out of the garadge.

*mean while in Asami's room*

"fuck we are in so much trouble when the boss finds out..." one of the men said as he watched the avatar and the billionaire run off.

"When i find out what you incompitant fools" he said as he walked into the room and looked around and relizing it was empty.

"You let them get away...you two are so useless" he said as he lifted his hand as the men's bodies grew stiff as they cryed for forgiveness before they went scilent.

He watched their bodies drop and huffed "your lucky I didnt feel like killing the two of you dumb Fucks" he said to the unconscious bodies as he moved to the window.

"Run while you can you two...soon ill have you both and ill become unstopable" He laughed as he leaned aginst the window seal.

(so this is where im leaving it .-. and honestly im having to figure out where im going from here . i have been having other ideas for stories coming up ;n; and i tend to get distracted easily...but ill try and post more ;w; promise)


	5. SORRY!

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating!


End file.
